El Juego
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: ¿Jugarías un juego por el que tu novia está obsesionada? o ¿prefieres jugar un juego con ella? Esta pequeña historia la hice con amor para ustedes por haberme apoyado siempre y como regalo por haber superado los 100 MG en mi página de Facebook :) ¡Espero que la disfruten!


**El Juego**

-Juvia-

-…-

-Juvia…-

-…-

-Juviaaaa~-

-…-

-…-

Gray, que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama leyendo una revista, al ver que su novia no le respondía dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró por sobre su hombro para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo su novia como para no prestarle atención. Desde su posición podía ver como las encantadoras ondas de su claro y azul cabello caían por su delicada espalda. Se encontraba frente a su computadora, dejándola totalmente de espaldas a él, lo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto… tal vez estaba chateando con otro chico, tal vez estaba haciendo video llamadas con otros chicos, ¡Tal vez estaba viendo porno! Ah no, el que veía porno era él, pero nunca lo diría a menos que quisiera una escena de celos… la última vez no había terminado muy bien…

Molesto al no recibir una respuesta se puso de pie y se detuvo detrás de ella. No podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla. -¿Juvia?- ella no se movió. Él caminó hacia su lado y se puso en cuclillas para observarla desde abajo. Tenía puestos sus auriculares. Irritado sostuvo el cable y le quitó sin dudar esos aparatos que la desconcentraban de él. Sus hermosos y enormes ojos azules se deslizaron lentamente de la pantalla hacia él. Tenía unas enormes ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y su pijama estaba algo desacomodado. -¿Qué haces?-

-Juego- sin decir más volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla.

-¡¿No has dejado de jugar desde la mañana?!-

-…- Gray se estaba enojando. Molesto se puso de pie y apagó la pantalla. Haciendo que Juvia abriera los ojos enormemente e hiciese, con una cara de tristeza, un sonido algo parecido a un "iiiiiiiiiii", que por algún motivo le pareció muy adorable a su novio.

-¡¿Qué haces maldito monstruo?!-

-¿" _Maldito monstruo…"_?- repitió por lo bajo Gray.

-¡Ya estaba por ganar! ¡Solo me faltaba derrotar al jefe final y conseguiría—lo único que Gray pudo escuchar a continuación fue "bla bla bla y más bla". Viendo a su novia desde arriba y con los brazos cruzados esperando a que termine sus quejas le parecía divertido, aunque estaba molesto, no podía evitar observarla.

Una vez que terminó –Te llamé tres veces y no respondiste-

-¿Y? Ya te dije que estaba jugando- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio y quedándose frente a él con una expresión de molestia –Solo me faltaba ganarle al jefe- nuevamente solo escuchó "bla bla blay y más bla".

-¡¿Estás diciendo que ese juego es más importante que yo?!-

-¡Claro que no~!- Por un momento se sintió aliviado –Juvia no lo dice, lo piensa- sentía como una vena estaba a punto de explotarle en la frente. Dio un paso hacia ella. Sabía que Juvia estaba jugando con él. Ella nunca diría algo así, además estaba obsesionada con él, y él con ella, por lo que sabía que era mentira. Tonta. Si quería jugar, Gray iba a jugar también…

-Oh… ¿Estás segura de eso?-

-¿Amm… Si? Claro que estoy segura, tonto…- Di un paso más hacia el frente. Ella era más baja que yo, por lo que tenía una vista perfecta de todo su rostro. Podía ver claramente el rubor que poco a poco iba surgiendo por sus orejas. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más divertido, lo que era bueno, no se "divertía" con ella desde hace unas semanas. El solo pensar en esto hizo que esbozara una inconsciente pero sensual sonrisa, lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Como corresponde, él dio un paso al frente, haciéndola pasar entre la silla y el escritorio.

-…-

-¿Qué pasaría si por algún motivo yo me quito la camiseta…?- así lo hizo –Seguramente no pasaría nada porque yo no soy importante para ti… ¿verdad?- le preguntó acercando levemente su rostro al de ella. Juvia ahora más roja que un maduro y bien rojo tomate giró su cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio, buscando mirar hacia afuera.

-C-claro que no pasa nada…- susurró. Gray sabía que estaba nerviosa, la conocía. La conocía mejor que nadie. Ella comenzaba a hablar cada vez más bajo hasta ser inaudible cuando estaba nerviosa, y en casos extremos se cubría el rostro. Dio un paso más hacia el frente y la dejó acorralada contra la pared, al colocar sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ella no lo miraba.

-¿Por qué no me miras? Yo no soy importante, no debería de ser incómodo para ti, Juvia-

-…-

-…- al ver que ella no respondía, decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Acercó su rostro hasta su oreja y comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello. Apoyó sus labios sobre este y no hizo nada más. Juvia soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró sus ojos –Me detendré aquí,- susurró.

-¿…eh?- abrió bruscamente sus ojos.

-Si no admites que quieres continuar jugando conmigo me detendré…- susurró.

-…-

-Vamos Juv… yo sé que quieres…- posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-…-

Plantó un pequeño besito sobre su cuello. Su respiración chocaba contra la piel de ella y la respiración de ella contra la oreja de él. Ambos querían seguir "jugando", y lo sabían, pero él no continuaría a menos que Juvia dejara su débil orgullo de lado por un momento. Pero él sabía. Gray sabía que su novia no duraría mucho en pedirle más. Ella nunca duraba más de cinco minutos en resistirse, lo que era bueno, porque Gray ya se había puesto "calentito" y necesitaría un poco de ayuda para "enfriarse"… No podía creer que de verdad estaba pensando esto ahora. Pero por suerte Juvia no podía verlo a los ojos ahora, porque estaba comenzando a ponerse colorado.

-…-

-…-

-…Está bien…- Al escuchar su respuesta Gray sonrió victoriosamente contra su cuello y luego se dirigió a mirarla directamente a los ojos para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Extrañaba poder sentir lo nerviosa que se ponía con tan solo recibir un beso de él. Gray la tuvo que sostener con fuerza a caería al suelo, así que decidió sentarse en la silla de la computadora, haciendo quedar a Juvia encima de él.

Las manos de él estaban apoyadas sobre la parte baja de su cintura y poco a poco fueron descendiendo. Juvia comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Gray mientras él acariciaba su espalda. Frente a él podía observar la pantalla apagada de la computadora. Recordó el juego. Tal vez luego le daría una oportunidad, no parecía ser tan malo después de todo, ¿no?

 **FIN**

 **¡Amigos! Esta pequeña historia la escribí con mucho amor para ustedes por haber superado los 100 MG en mi página de Facebook "Fanfictions - gruvia_naruhina"**

 **(link: www. Facebook 14gruvianaruhinaFanfics / )**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo y amor que siempre recibo de ustedes y espero poder seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas en mis siguientes historias :)**

 **Los amo y los leo luego,**

 **gruvia_naruhina**


End file.
